


Hell Freezes Over

by Ohnhi56



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [5]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Plot, i got writers block and gave up, its actually really bad i'm sorry, references chapter 25/the clocktower scene, sorta - Freeform, the title makes it sound cooler than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: Shin always loathed Winter weather.-WolfShin Week 2020 Day 5: Snow
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064951
Kudos: 11





	Hell Freezes Over

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, no I'm not very proud of this one, but it would bother me if I just skipped prompts, so here it is.

Shin always loathed Winter weather. Winter meant skin cutting winds, mountains of snow, and inevitably wet wool clothing. Winter was cracked lips, frozen fingers, and too cold rooms that deter him from getting out of bed in a timely manner. Snow meant closed business, more vehicle accidents, and impossible living conditions for the homeless.

It’s inconvenient, really. 

There was a fine line between overdressing himself with fur coats and capes (making him uncomfortably warm and sticky) and underdressing for the cold (leaving him freezing and shaking beyond control). While Shin was used to wearing gloves for the majority of the day, it was still annoying, the way gloves tightened around his joints and made it difficult to hold pens, use silverware, and do other mundane things such as buttoning coats. 

Logically, he knew he was being immature. Cold weather was a naturally occurring aspect of life. There was no use complaining about it, nor was there a place for a fully grown man to act like a child over the fact he got cold easier than most.

But snow made it harder to ignore. Snowflakes pricked his skin with every drop, and while others found them fascinating and joyful, he only found it unbearably foreign. They sat on his skin like the tip of knives, waiting to press down and draw blood the second he moved. He hated he broke out with goosebumps, hated when a sharp wind cut through his clothes, because it made everything so hard to ignore.

He hated it, because if he didn’t try hard enough, he would lose himself in a sea of long buried, suffocating memories. He would be dragged back to all those years ago, on that wretched wooden platform. If he didn’t pull himself out, he would surely hear the sickening ringing of the clock tower bells, feel the humiliating stares (some filled with pity, others with disgust), the snow being so cold it burned, the bruise stinging his shoulder, the hickey on his neck that he failed to hide. 

Most of all, he’d see those shining, golden eyes, looking up to him in shock; they scream,  _ “no, I’m sorry. Let me help you,”  _ and Shin could only turn away in shame. 

_ I’m the one that’s sorry. I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I’m sorry you couldn’t - no, shouldn’t help me. But please, I beg of you, keep going. _

Winters meant cloudy skies that covered the sun from beaming down to the earth, who oh so needs it. Without the sun, days grew dreatier with each passing second, forcing Shin to bare the weight of the sky on his shoulders. Without  _ his  _ sun, he felt as if he would never be saved from that prison in his mind, never to feel those arms around him again, warming him, telling him that  _ “you’re okay; I’m here.” _

Snow was inconvenient, he decided. Winter was hell.


End file.
